


Darts & Mistletoe

by Den007



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Secret Kalex Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den007/pseuds/Den007
Summary: Kara and Alex are both determined to land a date at the Christmas party. Winn gets caught in the middle and calls in Sara Lance for some help
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Sara Lance
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	1. Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> This story takes a little artistic liberty. It assumes Kara and Kate have already met, and Winn was present at the time she went to Gotham. And Kelly Olsen has never been with Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is very busy trying to figure out what is wrong with his program. Kara and Alex try to have a conversation with him, but he's only half listening...

Winn Schott stared intently at the monochrome screen of his DEO terminal. The small green cursor blinked rhythmically at the end of the command line, waiting for its next instruction. The error was perplexing. Winn rubbed his forehead and scrolled upwards looking through the code, trying to find where the bug was, but it just didn’t make sense. He was concentrating so intently he could barely make out the interruption behind him.

“I’ve decided I’m going to do it Winn.” 

Kara’s voice was just behind him but almost a dull background noise. 

“Hmm?” Winn hummed in response. He continued to scroll through realizing the break might not be in his code at all, but might be in the open source library he was using.

“I’m going for it, Winn.” Kara answered. “I don’t want to pretend anymore. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“That’s great Kara,” Winn said absently. He had now landed on the suspect module and squinted at it wondering if this could be the issue. He opened a new window and brought the library’s source code up in front of him, rubbing his chin, while scrolling to the area of code he was utilizing. It only took him a few seconds to work through the logic of the subroutine, but it was starting to look suspect. He cocked his chin slightly double-taking on his thought, and then grinned. _That was it_. This library was bleeding data into unclosed memory and it was bound to be the cause of the corruption. Most uses wouldn’t touch this bug, but he was saturating it with data and exposing this coding mistake with every execution.

He smiled, realizing after he fixed this no one else would run into this again. Plus, it wasn’t his fault after all.

“Winn, are you listening to me?” Kara said.

Winn was already making the corrections in the code that would more cleanly exit each memory thread, and allow his program to run unfettered. 

He nodded as he typed. “Um-hmm,” he hummed aloud. 

“Winn, I just have this feeling. I think now is the right time. I was thinking maybe at the Christmas party. You know, Alex will have had a few drinks. And then maybe she won’t get all freaked out when I ask her. I think maybe after all that’s happened recently, maybe there’s a chance for us you know? So I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask her out on a real date, and see what she says.”

Kara watched as Winn continued to type, his focus locked onto the screen in front of him. She frowned a little starting to doubt he had heard anything she had just said.

“That’s great Kara,” Winn said, still typing. And Kara smiled from the acknowledgment. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind hugging him tightly.

Winn reached up briefly squeezing her arm, but then returned his hand back to the keyboard.

Kara leaned in tightly. “Thank you Winn. I knew you’d be as excited as I am. The party is literally tomorrow so I need to figure out how I’m going to say it without tripping over myself.”

She let go and stood up.

“Ok, I’ll stop interrupting you. I just needed to tell somebody because now it’s real and I’m not going to back out of it.”

“Okay Kara” Winn said. He was smiling at the screen almost triumphantly. “You go girl,” he said, now fully confident the next execution of his program was going to go through without a hitch.

Kara felt a surge of confidence at Winn’s smile, even if it wasn’t necessarily pointed in her direction.

“Oh no!” Kara exclaimed but lowering her voice. “Alex is walking this way. I gotta go.”

Winn nodded absentmindedly and pulled up a new command line to retry the program. “Okay, Kara, that sounds like a plan. I’ll see you later,” he said.

He took a breath and hit return, watching as the program executed and the active logging scrolled quickly across his screen.

* * *

Alex was looking down at her pad as she walked slowly up to the Ops center of the DEO. She looked up and caught sight of Winn sitting at his station.

She paused trying to decide if she wanted to talk about this or not. She finally made up her mind, and walked up behind Winn.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Winn exclaimed but not all that loud. He sighed looking back down at the terminal screen, his program having exited again prematurely.

Alex leaned down across the back of his shoulder looking at the error blaring on his screen.

“Something wrong with your program?” 

Winn turned his head slightly so he could give her an annoyed glance. 

“There is nothing wrong with my program. It’s this damn library. I’m probably going to need to completely write a new one from scratch,” he said.

Alex scanned the code in front of her, and then shook her head realizing she hadn’t the slightest interest in this at all. But she decided to feign interest anyway.

“What are you trying to do?” She asked. But she immediately regretted it. 

Winn however was delighted. “I’m trying to scrape all of the federal databases for alien sightings. It’ll give us a leg up on locating targets if all the inter-agencies data is already in our own systems.”

Alex furrowed her brow squinting at the screen. “Winn, I’m pretty sure you don’t have legitimate access to all of those systems, because I’m pretty sure _I_ _don’t have access_ to all of those systems.”

Winn looked pained. “Hey, you know perfectly well the next time we need to find something in a hurry, all you guys are going to demand I hack in and do it anyway. At least with this I can give myself a head start.”

Winn turned back around to put his attention back to the task.

“Listen,” Alex began, but paused. Winn exited the source code of the offending library and pulled up a new programming project and began to outline it.

“Kara’s been nudging me a little lately to maybe get back out and, you know... date again.” Winn continued typing as he started forming the logic and error handling of his new subroutine. 

“So I’m thinking maybe I’ll go to this Christmas party at the bar and try to put myself out there a little.”

Winn continued typing, trying to keep the code organized and simple. He started to smile as he could feel his rhythm picking up.

Alex saw what looked like a smirk emerge on Winn’s face. She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Hey,” Winn turned briefly, but then returned his head back to position. “What was that for?”

Alex gave a slight scowl. “I saw that. You think I’m this pathetic person that can’t move on after a bad break up.”

Winn narrowed his brows trying to give some attention to Alex and whatever it was she was trying to talk to him about.

“I do _not_ think you are pathetic Alex,” Winn said, trying to regain his focus and pickup where he left off. He began typing again as the code started flowing into his fingertips.

“Yes you do,” Alex said. “And you’re right. So is Kara. So I’m going to do it. I’m not going to leave that party without a date.”

“Good for you,” Winn said smiling. _Yes_ he thought. _Almost there. I don’t need it to do everything the old library did, just..”_

“Kara said something about this new friend of hers from Gotham she met recently,” Alex said. “Some kind of bat vigilante. She said she was… flirty or something.”

“Umm-hmm,” Winn hummed. He was only half listening, just about there with the finishing touches. He executed the compiler to wrap it up, feeling that anticipation of wanting to see it work.

Alex looked thoughtful as she continued. “Kara seemed to like her. She said she was a good fighter. Sounds promising don’t you think?”

The compiler finished and Winn brought up a new execution line to start the program again, this time with a resource monitor displayed. He’d be able to tell if it was running off the rails again right away. He hit enter, and the verbose logging started scrolling across his screen rapidly, but the memory resources were steady and the program continued to run unabated.

“Yes!” Winn exclaimed. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

He outstretched his arms and spun his chair slowly to face Alex as if he were performing a dance move.

Alex crossed her arms and scowled. “Look, it’s not like I’ve been holed up since Maggie. I’ve gone out a few times. We’ve _all_ been a little busy. You know, saving the world every other day?!”

Winn almost froze in his dramatic pose, trying to switch his focus over to the conversation, but feeling like he was behind somehow.

Alex rolled her eyes defensively. “Alright, it sounds like this bat woman is interesting. And Kara likes her, so fine, I’ll try okay? You guys don’t need to keep—“

“Wait, what?” Winn asked, the relevant pieces of this conversation only now starting to catch up to his consciousness. “You’re going to ask Kara’s bat friend out?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Alex said. She started to back away, and it seemed to Winn she was about to retreat.

“Alex wait,” Winn said before she could step too far away.

Alex turned mid stride but was visibly upset. “Don’t worry, Winn. You guys won’t have to treat me like a pathetic wretch after tomorrow. I’ll show you. I can pick myself back up and put myself out there.” Alex moved again to make an exit but Winn stood up and closed the distance fast.

“No wait, Alex”. His mind was spinning trying to form the right words but this wasn’t a programming problem and the words just weren’t coming to him.

“I don’t know if you should ask Kara’s bat girl out. I….. don’t know if she’s your type you know?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed as she started taking offense. “ _Why_ , what’s wrong with her?”

“Oh nothing!” Winn answered. “Kate’s really great. She’s a total bad-ass, I mean,” Winn paused widening his eyes and expressing awe at the subject. “She’s actually very impressive Alex. No powers, but this girl handles an entire city on her own. She’s got a snappy wit too.” He laughed a little at the memory recall. “Heh, so you know Kara can see right through clothing right? We’ll she couldn’t help but see all the tattoos this girl was sporting underneath. And when she made a remark about it, Kate just oozed this sexy attitude at her teasing about the ones she couldn’t see, cuz well, she didn’t know Kara could _actually_ see all of them at the time. I really thought Kara was going to die from blushing.”

Alex looked confused and crossed her arms. “Wait a minute, the woman is ripped, can fight, and is hot with tattoos and you don’t think she’s my type?” Just what kind of type do you-- Wait a minute what do you mean Kara was blushing?”

Winn back tracked a little. “Well, you know, Kara really didn’t know what to do with someone like that, but you.. Well yeah, she likes motorcycles. And she loves black, oh my god she loves black. And she has short hair like you do--”

“And why is she not my type again?” Alex asked annoyed.

Winn stopped, realizing he wasn’t helping at all. “Well…. You; you’re more into.. You know..”

Alex raised her eyebrows in a dramatic expression of anticipation. But Winn just stopped, unable to form a new thought.

Alex shook her head slightly. “Thanks Winn, you’ve been so insightful.” And with that she turned and left. This time without protest.

Vasquez walked up next to Winn and crossed her arms staring after Alex’s departure from the scene. “Real smooth, Schott. From what I overheard, I’d say you royally screwed that one up.”

She shook her head and walked away with a sigh. And Winn was left agape, wondering how he was going to fix this before Kara threw him into orbit.


	2. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party at the bar is festive and alive. Alex and Kara are both in the mood to find romance. But they're not operating on the same wavelength.

Kara was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She entered the bar fully determined to break down the wall that had stood between her and Alex for far too long.

They both knew it. She was sure of it. But she hadn’t been sure until after Alex had fallen for Maggie and had come out.

Earth’s ridiculous stigma applied to relationships still confounded her. Because she had been in love with Alex since the moment she’d laid eyes on her.

But as she became accustomed to Earth’s cultures and social practices, it became clear that humans didn’t interact in the same way as Kryptonians. And she would have to be very careful for fear of losing Alex altogether if she had made the wrong move.

Nolonger though. Alex had revealed herself and then everything else made sense. The closeness they had throughout the years. How Alex had always prioritized and protected Kara.

Her utter devotion to Kara.

Kara’s excitement continued to rise as she kept focusing on the certainty of it. Alex was bound to give her a cocky smile and retort like; _took you long enough_.

She ran her hands down the sides of her dress smoothing it out and reached up running her fingers through her hair to increase body to it. And she realized she was wearing her glasses.

She reached up pulling them off and stowing them into her purse.

Not tonight. Not here.

Most everyone knew her here anyway. But she wanted to be herself. All of herself. Not her alter-ego or hidden identity. It would be too easy for Alex to look at her in the wrong way. And she didn’t want to take that chance.

Tonight she was Kara Zor-El. And she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Kara peered through the mass of holiday revelers, trying to locate Alex.

Winn walked up to her carrying two drinks. 

“Kara hey, I’m so glad I ran into you right away. I got you a drink right here.” Kara swiveled her head from side to side trying to locate Alex in the crowd.

“Thanks Winn, that’s great, but I’d like to find Alex, where is she?”

“Alex?” Winn feigned. “Oh I think she’s here somewhere. But let me give you this first to get you started. It’s new and they say it’ll knock you on your ass.”

Kara gave him a sideways glance. “Winn, nothing in here can knock me on my ass, you know that—“

Then Kara caught sight of Alex at the far end of the bar near the pool tables. She was laughing as she talked and gesturing with her hands. And she was standing very close to a very attractive young woman with short hair. The woman was smirking seductively and leaning back against the edge of the pool table. The arching of her back was accentuating her chest outward toward Alex.

Kara narrowed her eyes and concentrated on her, and then her breath hitched as she recognized her. It was Kate Kane, unmistakably.

Winn tried to mask his concern as he shifted his attention from Kara to Alex, studying Kara’s reaction, which had turned quickly from giddy excitement to concern.

“So... Kate’s here,” Kara said, still fixated in Alex’s direction. “And Alex seems to be getting along with her pretty well.” Kara paused for a moment, and Winn stood waiting for something to pop into his head to say. 

She kept looking in Alex’s direction watching as the two women looked to be talking and laughing with each other. _Flirting_.

Winn watched as Kara raised the glass he had given her to her lips without breaking her gaze in Alex’s direction. She sipped in a sizable volume of the blue liquid and swallowed it without flinching.

Winn extended his hand slightly. “Kara, you might want to take it easy with that drink. It’s actually pretty strong, even for you.”

But Kara didn’t react in any way to Winn. Instead she took a step forward toward the pool tables, and Alex.

* * *

Alex laughed again awkwardly, trying her best not to seem too desperate or available. The woman in front of her was hot beyond pale. And she was having a very hard time keeping her eyes up into the woman’s face, instead of allowing herself to study every square inch of her. Kate was making it hard though. She smirked seductively and kept accentuating her figure, shifting subtly so as to give Alex a new angle every few minutes or so.

Kara walked up cautiously and smiled. 

“Hi Alex. Hi Kate,” she said warmly. _There_ , she thought inwardly. _Nothing awkward or wrong with that greeting._

“Hey! 

Kara!” Alex greeted enthusiastically. “I just met your friend from Gotham.”

Kate smiled at Kara with a knowing look. She was enjoying the attention she was getting, and she already knew how awkwardly Kara reacted when she flirted with her.

“Hello Kara,” Kate said in her characteristic sultry, almost Kathleen Turner style voice. “You’ve got a great crowd here. If I’d known it was so friendly I think I would have visited earlier.” Kate had shifted back to Alex as she finished her sentence.

Kara laughed playfully. “Ha.. yeah... we’re all a pretty friendly bunch here.”

She took another slug from her glass and Alex looked at it discerningly.

“What’s that you have?” Alex asked still smiling but a little concerned.

Kara looked down into the glass. “I don’t know actually. Winn gave it to me when I walked in. He said it would…” Kara looked up into Alex’s expression of curiosity.

She paused and smiled. “He said I’d like it,” she finished, and then took another drink. She realized she was starting to feel a little warm already.

Kate continued to smile, but her expression betrayed a slight feeling of skepticism, as if something wasn’t quite right here. “Would you both excuse me for a moment. I think I need a drink myself.” Kate walked away toward the bar.

Alex shifted quickly to Kara.

“Oh my god Kara,” she began trying to keep her voice low. “You didn’t do her justice. Kate is.. well..” Alex rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. 

Kara did her best to smile looking after Kate as she walked away. “Yeah, she’s pretty… great isn’t she.” Kara raised her glass again taking a sip. She was starting to get to the bottom of the glass.

Alex could barely contain her enthusiasm. “All you told me was she was some kind of bat vigilante, but you didn’t say how hot she was.” Alex took a sip from her own drink.

Kara feigned another laugh. “Ha, well, I guess. Do you really think so? I mean, she’s nice. But, I don’t know..”

Alex looked at Kara incredulously taking a sip. “No wonder I had such a hard time in high school and college. My own wing-woman can’t spot the good ones.”

Alex’s confident smile immediately returned. “But no worries. Winn filled me in before the party. Even _his_ description didn’t do her justice.”

“Winn told you about Kate?” Kara said surprised. “Recently?” 

Alex nodded sipping from her glass. “Yep. He told me all about her. That she was sexy, athletic, and likes motorcycles. Almost a match made in heaven right?”

Kara looked sheepish nodding slightly. “Yeah..." she returned. "Practically so."

Alex smoothed out her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair for a quick check. 

“What do you think? You think she looked interested? I still can’t tell sometimes.” Alex looked anxiously off in Kate’s direction as if she was wondering whether she was coming back or making an escape.

Kara pressed her lips together nervously, trying to find the right response. “Oh, I’m not sure I’m the right judge for that.” She took the last sip of her drink, peering up at Alex over the rim of the glass.

Alex looked down incredulously at her, and then laughed. “I forgot, you’re worse at this than I am.”

“Hey, there’s bound to be some cute guy here for you right? Don’t worry we’ll stick together like _shake and bake_ from that nascar movie right?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Kara said. She shook her glass for effect, noticing Kate re-approaching.

“I think I need a refill,” Kara said. Alex was smiling as she watched her quarry walking back their direction.

Kara angled herself through the crowd so as not to pass too close to Kate on her return and made her way to the bar.

Kate saw her departure anyway. And made brief eye contact. She cocked her eyebrow suddenly. She was sure what she just saw from Kara was a slight look of scorn.

* * *

Winn observed the entire episode from across the room. He had managed to maneuver himself just close enough to overhear most of the exchange. Kara was making her way back to the bar looking as dejected as he‘d ever seen.

He needed to figure this out somehow before the entire evening became a colossal train wreck.

But there wasn’t anything he could personally do. He scanned the room looking for something or someone that could help. There were plenty of attractive patrons and several that were watching Kara move toward the bar. And then it dawned on him.

Of course, he thought. _I need a new wingman_. Or wingwoman to be precise. Someone that could get Alex’s attention.

Winn retreated into the back corner of the bar keeping his attention on Kara and Alex respectively. He didn’t want to risk either of them overhearing _this_ conversation.

He pulled out a very small communication device and activated it.

It was answered almost immediately.

“Well hello Winn from National City. Is this a Merry Christmas call or did you butt dial me?” The voice of Sara Lance was unmistakable and cocky on the other end of the line.

“Hey, hi Sara,” Winn began, and little nervously. “I kinda screwed something up and I need your help.”

“What’s the problem?” Sara asked seriously. She couldn’t imagine a problem that Winn would be having that his own entourage couldn’t handle.

“Is something wrong with Kara? With Alex? Are they in trouble?”

“Well… they’re not in any danger if that’s what you’re thinking.” He dropped his voice a little watching as Kara upended another of the blue drinks from the bar.

“But if you don’t come and help me, I think very soon; I might be.”

* * *

Without much delay, Sara Lance walked through the back door of the bar and took a few moments to survey the room. It was crowded. But the party had a very lively and festive mood. Almost everyone was standing and intermingling with drinks in hand.

Multicolored lights were strung loosely along the wall and draping from the ceiling, as well as the entire length of the bar itself.

And in several strategic places throughout the room she could make out small sprigs of mistletoe hanging low enough to be effective, but only barely noticeable.

Sara grinned at the placements. There were a few over the bar. Places where patrons would normally squeeze in to order drinks ad-hoc. One to the left of the DJ, right about where requests might come from a walk up. And one about five feet back of each restroom. Sara chuckled inwardly. She wondered how many might get caught having an awkward encounter while waiting in line with someone of the same gender. But then, this bar was full of aliens and humans. She wondered for a moment if the restrooms were even gender specific at all.

Her attention shifted as she recognized Winn approaching her quickly from nearby.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Winn said. He moved beside her and leaned in to whisper, but Sara retreated slightly.

“Winn, there is no way I am going to pull this off if I’m seen conspiring with you like this in the back of the room.”

He nodded profusely and backed away slowly.

“Let me see what’s going on and I’ll see what I can do.”

Winn watched as Sara looked to have spotted Kara at the far end of the bar. Kara was looking passed the crowd toward the pool table area, and Sara could see it was Alex who she was fixating on. So much so that she didn’t notice a patron making his way up to her at the bar, or the sprig of mistletoe hanging above her head.

Sara threaded her way through the crowd, moving expertly up to Kara as quickly as she could. And just in time she managed to intercept Kara just before the leering Valeronian had reached her.

He stopped suddenly as Sara stepped up enveloping Kara in a tight hug.

Kara immediately brightened to the arrival of her friend.

“Hey,” Kara returned warmly and hugged Sara closely. She leaned in appreciating the affection Sara was giving her.

Sara leaned back slightly but kept hold of Kara’s waist, mindful of the Valeronian standing behind her and no doubt waiting to move in.

Kara shifted her attention back in Alex’s direction and Sara slid in next to her, with her arm still locked around the back of Kara’s waist. 

“Alex seems like she’s having a good time,” Sara said with her signature sarcasm. “Isn’t that your bat friend?”

“Umm-hmm,” Kara answered. And took a sip from the top of her newly charged drink.

Sara sighed silently observing Kara’s torment. She decided to address it openly.

“Kara, when are you going to tell her?” 

Kara’s head turned suddenly with an expression of exclamation. 

“I was going too! Tonight in fact. I had it all planned out. I wore this great blue dress that she likes, and left my glasses off, and I rehearsed what I was going to say about fifty times today.”

“So what’s the problem?” Sara asked. “Surely you don’t think the bat can hold a candle to you?”

Kara gestured in Alex’s direction with her drink. “Look at them. They’re really hitting it off. Alex said it herself. Kate’s all sexy with her black goth look, and short hair, and love of motorcycles, blah blah blah.” Kara finished with a slight but noticeable slur to her voice.

“I even told Winn. I told him tonight I was going to finally ask Alex out on a real date so there wouldn’t be anymore pretense between us.” Kara thrust her drink hand outwardly in Alex’s direction. “But that was a big mistake, because he told Alex all about how hot and sexy Kate is. He all but set them up.”

“I wouldn’t be too sore with Winn Kara,” Sara said. And Kara glared sideways at her while taking another drink.

“He realized his screwup, and he called me,” Sara said. 

Kara dropped her attention down into her glass. “So Alex would have you for a choice in addition to Kate? How’s that supposed to help me…” Kara said dejectedly.

Sara continued watching Alex and Kate interact but then caught Kate looking in their direction. 

Sara smirked. She leaned in whispering into Kara’s ear. “Follow my lead Kara.”

Kara turned with a confused expression.

Sara smiled seductively shifting her eyes upward over Kara’s head.

She reached up cupping the back of Kara’s neck. “Is the bat still looking this direction?”

Kara turned slightly and looked as Kate appeared genuinely interested in what was going on with them at the bar.

Kara nodded slightly, and returned her attention to Sara.

Sara smiled wider. “Is Alex?”

Kara shifted her eyes back again, trying hard not to move her head. She could just make out Alex’s curious expression as she appeared looking to follow the direction of Kate’s attention to its source. Kara shifted her eyes back to Sara just as Alex had zero’d in on them.

Sara grinned and leaned in. “Good. Then let’s make some use of that mistletoe hanging over your head.” And with that, she closed the distance taking Kara’s lips fully with her own, deep and intense..

The Valeronian turned and walked away, and Kate watched Alex’s jaw drop in absolute shock.

* * *

Kara’s eyes were still closed when Sara broke the kiss. She licked her lips and smiled with a satisfied expression.

Sara grinned. Evidently Kara was not only on board with the plan, she seemed to be enjoying it.

“Did Alex see that?” Kara asked with her eyes still closed. She’d rather be told than see for herself.

Sara feigned a laugh-like expression as she slyly glanced to Alex, who was still transfixed and opened mouthed in their direction.

“Absolutely,” Sara answered. “She might be in the middle of a genuine stroke.”

Kara opened her eyes and her expression turned more devilish. She brought the drink to her lips and took a large gulp of it.

“Okay Sara. Let’s do this. If Alex wants strong and sexy. Then I can be that.”

Sara beamed, taking hold of Kara’s hand and leading her through the crowd toward the recreation area of the bar.

Alex stood motionless. She really couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sara Lance with Kara. And they’d just had what was probably a _stolen_ second-base of a kiss on the bar-room floor. 

And now they were heading this way.

Sara Lance. The White Canary. The practical _temporal seductress of all time; And Space,_ she added into her thoughts. This woman had _railed_ her at Barry and Iris’s wedding. And even though she kicked herself for giving into the passion of the one night stand, one thing was painfully clear upon reflection. There was no way in any alternate timeline she would have resisted Sara that night. She was too good. Too enticing. 

And right now she was walking this way leading Kara by the hand, after sampling her tonsils a moment ago.

Alex’s heart was pounding. She had no idea how she was going to react or what she was going to say when they got here; which was in about the next 5 seconds..

But Sara changed direction just before she reached the pool tables and instead walked up to the dart boards.

Vasquez was at one of the standing tables outside of the throwing line and was politely engaging with Winn in their own friendly game.

“Sara, wow! Hey,” Winn said surprised. “I’m so surprised to see you here. I mean, what are the odds, when you factor in time and space am I right?”

Vasquez crossed her arms and shook her head, while Sara shot Winn with the most vailed irritation she could manage.

“Shut up Winn,” Vasquez said, trying to keep him from digging his own hole any deeper.

“Well I’m thrilled Sara came to the party,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Sara. “What do we do? Can we play?”

Sara watched as Winn grabbed the darts from the board returning to the line. The board wasn’t one of those plastic electronic kind. It was a thick bristle board made for steel tipped darts, which was preferable with her.

“What do you say Sara?” Winn asked with some swagger. “Care to take on a couple of regulars? But I must warn you. We have home court advantage here.”

Sara smiled. “I tell you what Winn; you and Susan against me and Kara. Loser buys the next round.”

Winn nodded. “I can accept that; what say you Vasquez?” 

The DEO Agent shook her head but smiled non the less. “I think I better just put in the order now to save time. But okay.”

“First team to 4 bulls,” Sara said.

Winn rubbed his hands together anticipating the challenge. “We can use our own darts right?” as he unsheathed his personalized blue anodized and balanced steel tips. 

“Of course,” Sara answered. She winked at Kara, who took a sip of her drink but was starting to feel the resurgence of her festive mood again.

Winn’s over confidence was overshadowed by Vasquez, who was pulling out her own personal arsenal. Her darts were a deep purple with black flights. The tips freshly sharpened. She feigned a look of surprise. “What? I never said I couldn’t play.”

“We’ll flip for the first throw,” Winn said. He held the quarter in his hand and looked upward before tossing it into the air.

Sara’s arm dashed out grabbing it before it could finish descending back into his open palm.

She turned her hand slapping it down on the top of her other and then looked up. “Heads or tails Captain?”

Winn looked to Vasquez for affirmation but she just chuckled taking a drink.

“Heads,” he answered confidently.

Sara pulled her hand revealing the upturned profile of Washington’s head. And Winn rubbed his hands together eagerly.

“Ohhh yeah, it’s all over now,” he said. He took out a soft white cloth and buffed the shiny blue shafts of his darts so they gleamed in the light.

“These babies have never let me down,” Winn said.

Kara had an amused expression, but then it occurred to her she really hadn’t seen Winn play in awhile, and he might be pretty good at this point.

Sara noticed Kara’s mild look of concern. She leaned in and whispered into her ear, “have no fear love.” She kissed Kara on her cheek, and Kara laughed openly as if she had been tickled.

  
  


* * *

Kate realized she had been watching Alex staring in Kara’s direction for several minutes. But instead of being annoyed she began to feel fascinated with Alex’s reaction. 

Until Kara had shown up it was pretty clear that Alex had come to this party on a mission for a hookup, and if truth be told, so had she. But now she found herself more interested in the drama unfolding in front of her.

She’d only heard about Alex briefly from her few encounters with Kara. And it had been clear the two were important to each other and close. But there was something else going on here. Alex seemed far too fixated with Kara’s activities. It could be sisterly protectiveness. But she wasn’t quite sure…

Kate cleared her throat which had the affect of breaking Alex’s transfixed attention to the foursome at the dartboard.

Alex’s attention was broken and she shifted back to Kate, who had a curious smile on her face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Alex said. She laughed. “I didn’t mean to stare at them, _Was I staring at them?_ Maybe we should go over there and say hello; I mean, we haven’t said hi to Sara yet. _Have you met Sara before?_ —

Kate took Alex gently by the arm and began to guide her toward the dartboards, which Alex presented no resistance to.

“Let’s go over and see what this is all about shall we Alex?” Kate said with an amused tone.

* * *

Winn stepped up to the throwing line and rolled his shoulders. Taking a breath and focusing intently on the target in front of him.

“This ought to be good,” Alex announced as she walked up. Winn dropped his arm and bowed slightly. “I’ll have you know I have been improving substantially. I was giving Vasquez a run for her money before these two interrupted.”

“It’s starting to get pretty thick in here Schott,” Vasquez said smirking. “The only reason I took this lopsided showdown was because I think Sara has the bigger disadvantage with Kara on her team.”

Kara looked pained. “Hey! I’m not that bad. Alex am I really that bad?”

Alex’s look of sympathy was unhidden. “Umm yes, Kara. You can’t throw.”

Kara crossed her arms but smiled amusingly. “Well, who needs to throw darts when you can punch.” she said with a laugh.

Sara wrapped her arms around her date, pulling her close, but taking particular care to slide her hand over Kara’s hip where Alex could see it. “I’ll try not to take offense to that love.”

Kara was slightly alarmed. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—“

But Sara leaned in silencing her with a quick kiss. “You are so adorable when you get flustered. Isn’t she Alex?”

“Heh.. yeah,” was all Alex could manage. And Kate took particular notice of Alex’s attention to the hand on Kara’s hip.

Winn was blading himself to the dartboard again, and closed one of his eyes concentrating on nothing else but the small red center circle of the dartboard. He raised his first dart up to his nose, and then with a fairly practiced flip, let it loose toward the target.

It imbedded itself solidly just outside the center ring of the #20.

He breathed a slight sigh, but his partner nodded in approval.

“Very nice, Schott. A little less power. You got this next one,” Vasquez encouraged.

Winn re-centered himself, and let loose his second shot. This one dropped in arc noticeably from the last. But it landed in the bottom outer circle of the bullseye for their first point.

Vasquez raised a closed fist pumping it back and forth slightly. “Solid Winn. This time straighter. Less loft.”

Alex turned to Kate who shrugged in surprise.

Winn allowed his shoulders to slump for a moment to loosen the tension. His first shot being so close and his second having hit the mark had the affect of silencing the onlookers. This was now starting to get serious.

He raised the rear flights of his dart up to the tip of his nose and quickly thrust it forward. The dart flew straight and true, directly into the red center ring of the double bullseye for point number two.

Winn turned slowly with his arms outstretched in dramatic triumph.

Sara had shifted behind Kara and had her arms wrapped around and hands clasped in front of her waist. She clapped slowly with her chin resting on the back of Kara’s shoulder.

Kara was clapping enthusiastically and beaming for Winn.

“Wow! Just wow, Winn. That was really amazing!” Kara encouraged.

“You’re up love,” Sara coo’d into her ear. Winn left his darts in place, as Kara stepped up to the line. Winn handed her 3 house darts.

“Sorry Kara, but you’re going to have to make do with the house equipment.” He winked knowing this game was already in the bag.

Kara stepped up and faced the dartboard directly. She closed an eye and bit her lip, holding one in her fist like a butchers knife, and reached back behind her head as if she were winding up to throw a fastball, when Winn interrupted.

“Whoa.. hold on there ace." 

Kara paused looking surprised, But Sara stood back and crossed her arms amused.

“I don’t think we want you to put this dart through the wall and probably through the next few buildings as well,” Winn said.

“A little less gusto there Supergirl.” Winn added with a smirk.

Kara gave Winn a sideways glance and let it linger for a few seconds. "You could always stand up there with an apple on your head Winn. It might improve my concentration."

Winn pursed his lips dropping his chin. He wasn't back in good graces yet.

As Kara squared off again toward the target, Alex scooted over next to Sara.

Sara kept her attention on Kara, but she decided to break the ice first with Alex.

“Hello Alex,” she said without turning her head. She continued smiling while keeping her attention fixated to the sculpted curves of Kara’s athletic frame.

“Hello Sara,” Alex returned flatly. It wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t hostile either. “It’s been a while.”

Sara turned with a feigned look of shock. “You remembered my name this time!” She turned back smirking. “I guess I left an impression after all.”

Alex pressed her lips together trying to control the thoughts flowing through her head.

“I didn’t know you were… seeing Kara,” she said probing. And Sara felt a surge of gratification within herself. They had Alex’s attention.

“I didn’t know that either,” Sara said. “But I love a good party, and Kara seems very available.”

Sara raised her drink to her lips as she let that statement sink in.

Kara stood facing the dartboard moving the dart tip back and forth toward the target with her arm as gently as possible. She was trying to get some kind of rhythm so she could at least hit the board. She let loose and the dart wobbled mid-air striking the edge of the board at an angle, falling unceremoniously to the floor.

Kara looked utterly dejected realizing she needed to contribute something to her team. Winn dropped his chin to try and hide the grin he couldn’t help projecting. Vasquez gave him a sharp elbow to his side trying to keep him from his reveling smugness.

“Relax Kara,” Sara called from behind. “Just picture a daxamite prince in the center.”

Kara turned and shot Sara an incredulous but amused glare, before turning back.

She took a breath holding the dart at her side and then raising it to the side of her cheek, thrust it forward. The flight was noticeably less wobbly this time. And the dart managed to stick to the board within the center quadrant, but still well outside the area of the bullseye ring.

Sara pursed her lips giving a quick nod of her chin. “That isn’t bad love. You definitely drew blood on him.”

Kara dropped her head laughing at the remark. But Kate rolled her eyes and marched forward.

She grabbed Kara’s shoulders from behind and pushed her into a bladed position, kicking Kara’s feet to move them for better balance. “I'm sorry Kara, but I can’t let you do this to yourself.”

“Now,” Kate spoke deliberately to the side of Kara’s face looking down toward the path of the target.

“See the bullseye. Only the bullseye. Imagine that it is 3 feet wide. That the only target is that red circle. Nothing else exists.”

Kara nodded slightly, staring intently. Kate took hold of Kara’s hand and repositioned her fingers on the dart shaft.

“Lightly,” Kate instructed. “This is a delicate instrument. You aren’t throwing it so much as pointing your own finger at your target. The dart is an extension of your hand and your fingers. It simply establishes the connection.”

Kara kept nodding, listening intently. 

“The throw should be quick and deliberate. Now close your eyes.”

Kara did as instructed. She concentrated on holding the dart as delicately as possible.

Kate paused allowing kara to calm herself. She released her hold on Kara’s arm and moved her hand to the small of Kara’s back, steadying her.

“Picture the red circle. It’s clear. It’s the only thing in front of you. All you are going to do is poke it with your finger. The dart is going to travel with your finger.”

Kara nodded.

Winn turned to Vasquez and whispered, “Is it fair to be coached by a vigilante?”

“Shut up Winn,” Vasquez said quietly, studying the exchange taking place.

“Now, open your eyes. See the bullseye, and stab it,” Kate finished.

Kara took a breath and opened her eyes. The red center of the bullseye came into immediate focus and she flipped the dart outward without hesitation. It sailed straight and level.

  
  


The dart split the outer metal ring of the bullseye. Only the small retaining clips still held it in place against the board.

Kara turned in alarm.

“Did I make it? Does that count?”

Winn palmed his forehead rubbing his temple in resignation. But Sara was beaming. “It does indeed my dear. You just got us on the board.”

Kara turned and pulled Kate into a full hug. Kate patted her gently on the back in return.

Both returned to the cocktail table at the back.

Winn turned to Vasquez and shrugged. “I’m not worried. One point. That’s all. One point.”

Vasquez stepped up and positioned herself expertly. She held two of her three darts down in her left hand while lightly pinching the first with her right. Her round was quick and practiced as she released each dart methodically, one after the other while barely adjusting her stance. All three were in a perfect grouping, the tips practically resting against each other and embedded in the bristle board.

Two of them within the outer circle of the bullseye, completing her team’s total of 4 allotted points.

Winn clapped loudly. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Alex also clapped. “Very nicely done Vasquez.”

The agent turned and politely acknowledged the spectators.

Sara took a slug from her drink and without stepping up to the line reached down to the outer sides of both of her boots, and pulled a polished throwing knife from each one.

Everyone was still busy marveling at Vasquez’s round. But Alex and Kate watched as Sara placed both of the knives in one hand pinching them between her thumb and index finger. Still holding a drink in her left hand, and her arm resting upon the cocktail table, she raised the knives to a position just behind her ear, and thrust both of them forward hard and deliberately.

Both traveled straight and level, separating only slightly as they arrived at the board at the same time, buried into each side of the outer ring of the bullseye.

Everyone stared stunned. Except Kate who smirked and crossed her arms. _The woman had skills.._

Winn whistled outwardly. “Impressive Miss Lance. But my dart is dead center. I believe you and your Kryptonian friend have already lost this match.”

Sara smiled and stepped forward from the cocktail table.

“Only if it remains there my friend.”

Sara looked back to Kara who was still wide-eyed at Sara’s first display.

“Kara, I seem to have misplaced one of my knives. Do you think you can help me find it?”

Kara laughed and walked up to Sara placing her hands on her shoulders to begin what appeared to be a routine police frisking.

Sara held her arms out slightly as Kara patted down the sides of her torso and waist. She paused stepping back, and it looked as though she was about to squint and use her powers.

Sara waved her finger in front of her. “No no no,” she chastised. “No cheating with your x-ray vision.”

Kara laughed out loud as Sara turned slowly and placed her hands on the cocktail table, assuming “the position” by spreading her legs slightly and presenting her well defined rear toward her search partner.

Alex swallowed nervously as Kara moved her hands down each side of Sara’s back pausing only briefly at her waist before continuing downward. She crouched running her hands along each leg, but started to get concerned she wasn’t able to find the weapon.

“You might need to explore within the layers love,” Sara teased.

And Kara laughed aloud. She ran her fingertips inside the waist of Sara’s tight black pants, moving both toward the center and at the small of Sara’s back.

“You’re getting warmer,” Sara teased.

Kara smirked and decided to play Sara’s game. She angled one of her hands and slid it down inside the rear of her pants. Her fingers felt along the middle of Sara’s ass, fully expecting to run into a sheath at any moment. 

Sara hummed in approval. “mmm… she said. “Lower.”

Kara rolled her eyes slightly but was pretty sure no one could see from her position against Sara’s back.

Alex felt her blood pressure rising and was noticeably sweating as Kara reached further down the back of Sara’s pants.

Kara had reached the very bottom, but there still wasn’t any knife. Her expression changed to one of confusion as she withdrew her hand and turned Sara to face her.

“It’s not down there you tease,” Kara said.

Sara shrugged. “Of course it isn’t, how would you expect me to retrieve it from down in there.” She smiled seductively. “But it was fun having you search for it.”

Kara threw her head back and laughed aloud while Alex exchanged an awkward look with Kate. She really had no idea what was going on in front of her, but it seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Kara reached around Sara pressing up against her, their faces very close together. She reached up under the rear center of Sara’s shirt, and there hidden in the crease of her back, was the smooth texture of the knife handle.

She pulled it downward and stepped back, presenting it to her partner.

“There it is” Sara declared amusingly.

She stepped around Kara and faced the board. But before taking any kind of ready position she turned back around and addressed Kara again.

“What’ll you give me if I make this shot?

“Kara’s expression turned to guarded, but amused concern.

“What do you want?” Kara said cautiously.

Alex’s anxiety was rising with every passing moment.

“Well,” Sara began. “We’ve made it to a solid first base already. How about second? You give me five minutes in the back corner with no restrictions on where I can place my hands.”

Kara allowed herself a sideways glance to Alex and their eyes locked for moment.

“Done,” Kara declared, returning her attention to Sara’s face.

Sara beamed in triumph. This really was getting more fun by the minute. She shifted her attention to Alex who was now openly glaring at her.

Sara broke her stare with Alex and faced the target, flipping her knife low in the air in front of herself. It tumbled a few times before returning faithfully to her palm.

This throw was for the money, so she paused concentrating only on the red center circle of the Bullseye, and Winn’s bright blue dart protruding from its center. She angled her body and outstretched her throwing arm, moving it behind the back of her head. She balanced her stance with her other arm, keeping her entire frame rigid and focused. And then in one fluid motion thrust the knife forward.

The flight was fast, and hard, as the knife collided with the rear fins of Winn’s shiny blue dart, carving it down its middle and embedding itself deep within the bright red center of the board.

The fragmented shards of Winn’s dart trickled down to the floor leaving no trace of its previous form or position.

Everyone around her broke into applause. Kate was grinning widely and slow clapped. She wasn’t sure she could’ve make that shot if her life depended on it.

“ **Double or nothing** ,” Alex announced loudly enough to halt the revelry.

The applause died quickly as everyone turned to Alex for affirmation on what they had just heard.

Sara pursed her lips and cocked her head reacting to the proposal. “Double or nothing...?” she said contemplatively.

Kate had a look of amused surprise, but she waited, studying the situation. Alex was staring only at Sara, her expression that of daring.

“What exactly is the _double_?” Sara asked innocently.

“Just what it sounds like,” Alex said stepping up in front of Sara. She sideways looked at Kara before returning to Sara’s face.

“Kara’s already submitted herself; but if I don’t make the shot, you get us both.”

Sara stared into Alex’s eyes grinning. “Tempting,” she said thinking. “But I already have a sure thing and a lot to lose. Plus…” she added for effect. “There’s no telling where second base might lead, _all on its own_.”

Sara delivered that with her own expression of daring. 

Alex swallowed, but was resolved. “ _Third_ base then.”

Vasquez and Winn both gasped accidentally, but no one’s attention was broken. Kate was now grinning at the showdown. This just kept getting better.

Kara was now visibly nervous. She had been enjoying the playful banter. But Alex now seemed to be genuinely upset. And the stakes were getting out of hand.

But before she could interject, Sara shot her a very quick glance; and she got the distinct feeling Sara did not want her to intervene.

Alex continued with her challenge.

“I can’t speak for Kara, but I can speak for myself. If I miss, you can have me. And I’ll do anything you want.”

Sara smiled looking into Alex’s face. She turned her head toward Winn.

“Agent Schott. I believe you are on the hook for buying a round. And I think I’m going to need a drink to mull this over.”

Winn was agape at the entire episode, and he was very reluctant to leave the scene lest he miss out on any development. Kara walked over to him taking his arm.

“Come on Winn. I’ll go with you.”

Kara shot Alex a look that was both concern and annoyance. But urged Winn forward and away from the group.

With Kara having left the scene, Alex felt the tension she was feeling fade slightly. She backed away from Sara a few paces and turned to watch Kara and Winn making their way toward the bar.

Sara stepped up beside her looking in the same direction.

“You know Alex,” Sara started, deciding it was time to force the issue. “It’s unnecessary for you to fight with me to win Kara.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Alex stated with irritation. “I’m just trying to protect Kara from making a mistake she’s going to regret tomorrow.”

Sara looked pained. “You really think your tryst with me was a mistake?”

Alex turned and softened her expression. “No that’s not what I meant.”

She sighed.

“I knew what I was doing, and I was a very willing participant.”

“Well that’s comforting,” Sara said.

“You know what I mean,” Alex said. “Kara doesn’t have any idea what you are going to do with her. And she’s not interested in… girls anyway.”

“What makes you think so?” Sara asked. “Why are you so sure?”

“Because she isn’t,” Alex stated. “I would know. She’s never...” Alex hesitated, suddenly not very sure of what she was saying.

Alex shook her head. “Even if she were. She shouldn’t learn about this part of herself like this.”

“You’re absolutely right Alex,” Sara offered. “Kara would be wasting her time with me.”

“Exactly,” Alex said.

“She should be with someone she cares deeply for,” Sara said.

“Of course she should,” Alex agreed. 

"What are you going to do about it then Alex?” Sara urged. She decided to press further.

"Because you know what I’m capable of. And I just don’t know if I can hold myself back—“

Alex turned jabbing a finger up in Sara’s face threateningly.

“Sara I’m warning you, don’t—“

Sara grabbed hold of Alex and turned her to face Kara’s direction again. Alex couldn’t help but lock in on Kara and that bright blue dress; form fitting. Spectacular.

Sara leaned in and spoke directly into Alex’s ear.

“Just look at her Alex. She’s _delicious_. Why you haven’t—“

“She’s my sister!” Alex interjected.

“Oh cut the crap Alex,” Sara interjected. “That label was forced upon both of you so you could share a bedroom as kids. But you aren’t even the same species, let alone blood relations.”

Sara dropped her tone but stayed serious.

“There’s only one person in this room that girl has eyes for and it’s not me, or Kate, or anyone else.”

Alex dared to turn and look into Sara’s face.

“But here it is Alex,” Sara declared seriously. “If you don’t pull your head out of your ass, I’m going to give that girl what she deserves tonight. Because it’s just a travesty of justice if I don’t.”

Kate smirked at Alex, and finally decided to join the conversation. “If she won’t I certainly will.”

Alex looked back and forth between them. “Both of you are out of your mind. Kara does not look at me that way.”

Kate laughed aloud. “You’re kidding right? You don’t know?”

Alex shifted to Kate who met her with exasperation. “Sara’s been playing with you all night and you don’t even know it. And Kara’s been a willing participant. She’s obviously trying to get you to notice her.”

Alex furrowed her brows skeptically.

“If you don’t believe us then test it out for yourself,” Sara said.

“Go meet Kara under one of those mistletoe sprigs and point it out to her. Then see what happens.”

Alex had a very panicked and insecure expression. But the women in front of her were very serious and steadfast. Sara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“You’re the only one here with anything to lose Alex.”

Alex felt her stubbornness overpowering her insecurity. “Fine,” she said. “But when I embarrass Kara and this all falls to hell, I'm coming back here for both of you.”

Alex marched away toward the bar as Sara smiled after her. “I really wish I had some popcorn for this,” she said aloud.

* * *

Alex marched up to Kara, whose back was turned while she was facing the bar waiting on the drink order with Winn.

Alex stepped behind her and immediately started the conversation. “Kara, will you please turn around,” she said.

Kara turned very surprised; almost stumbling back against the bar.

Alex swallowed looking up into her eyes. “Kara..” she started and hesitated. Kara waited expectantly. The look of surprise still had not left her face.

Alex cleared her throat and looked above Kara briefly. “I was wondering… if you noticed there is mistletoe above you…”

Kara looked up only for a second, and then jumped at Alex wrapping her arms around her neck and planting her lips solidly on Alex’s.

They lingered for a few seconds before slowly breaking away.  
Alex was stunned.

“Alex, will you go out on a date with me?” Kara blurted out quickly before anything else could possibly get in the way.

Alex smiled and reached down for Kara’s hands. “First, the answer is yes. And second, let’s get out of here so we can go talk.”

Kara smiled and grabbed hold of Alex’s arm as they walked away from the bar.

“Wait,” Kara said before they reached the exit. “Shouldn’t we say goodbye to the group first?”

Alex looked back toward the dart boards and saw Sara raising a glass to her.

“I’m not sure I can take anymore of our friend Sara tonight,” she said smirking.

They both walked together toward the door.

* * *

Winn knelt down to the floor beneath the dartboard and carefully picked up the small fragments of his shattered dart.

He stood up looking down at them in the palm of his hand. Vasquez walked up beside him.

“I wouldn’t be too disappointed with how things turned out Winn,” she offered sympathetically. “I’d say we did pretty well considering the competition.”

Winn shifted his attention toward the exit of the room, where Alex and Kara were about to make their exit together arm and arm.

He shook his head slowly still smiling. “I’m not disappointed at all,” he said. Then turning to Vasquez.

“Like I said before, these babies have never let me down.”

* * *

“My work here is done,” Sara said with satisfaction. “I think I’d better get back to my ship before the corridors are littered with Mick’s beer bottles.”

“Hold on,” Kate said. And everyone turned to her.

“There’s still the matter of unseating your knife.” Kate smirked, but her eyes were dead serious.

Sara raised her brow in amusement and smiled. “Yes... Yes there is. Are you stepping up to the plate?”

Kate pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. “The stakes have to be worth the attempt.”

“What do you propose?” Sara inquired.

“Obviously it can’t be of lesser value than previous,” Kate declared.

“Obviously,” Sara answered.

“Then it’s as simple as this,” Kate said. “If the knife stays in place, you get me in _your_ way. And if it drops, I get you in _mine_."

"Sounds like a home-run either way," Sara said grinning in acceptance. Kate’s expression turned serious as she stepped up to the line and produced a small curved matt-black Batarang from a side pocket.

Vasquez was shaking her head, as she leaned over to Sara. “No matter how this evening played out, you stood to win the whole time.”

Sara turned to her and smiled.

“I never play any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I received my Secret Santa assignment I think I had a mini stroke. Because Geekgrrllurking was the writer who first hooked me on Kalex. And her WIP "Even Hero's Have the Right to Bleed" remains my favorite Kalex story to date. Because it has all the best elements; the slow burn, the pretense, and the bond. She still sets the gold standard. So I wrote this hoping she'd enjoy a little angst and fun. It isn't fake dating in the strict sense, but a little twist on it.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all


End file.
